


falling in anger, love, and denial

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [11]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: It wasn't like Riddle was doing anything out of the ordinary. It was only his duty to contribute to Floyd's birthday celebration.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	falling in anger, love, and denial

**Author's Note:**

> lmao happy birthday floyd and jade
> 
> title inspired by the fantastic [goldfish can't live in hot water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942808/chapters/60370939)'s tags, please check it out! it's delightful!

Riddle had never dated anyone before. 

Yeah, obviously, but it still needed to be said. 

Riddle had really thought that he would spend his school days studying, spurning relationships to be the most diligent student ever.

Of course, Floyd just _loved_ to ruin his plans.

And so, Riddle had to seriously contemplate whether or not he would accept Floyd's confession. He contemplated it for hours and during every bit of free time he had. In the span of time before class began, during a conversation at lunch, even late at night.

It _sucked._

Because well, Riddle had a number of objections to the idea of dating Floyd. It would be a strain on his schedule, he didn't know how to act in a relationship, stuff like that.

But then Riddle looked at his schedule and found himself rearranging it to allow for more time. When he realized he didn't really know what a typical date looked like, he found himself looking it up on his phone.

And that brought him to his biggest problem. 

Even though Riddle felt like he should have _wanted_ to reject Floyd, wanted it with every fibre of his being, really, he just... didn't.

It wasn't like Riddle was madly in love with him or something, but, well. Ever since he learned that Floyd was just trying to get his attention, he couldn't be as annoyed with the eel's actions as he was before. Yes, it was still annoying to be teased, to be called by that dumb nickname, and everything, but... 

Maybe it was the isolated child in him, but Riddle kind of did like having so much attention lavished on him. And it wasn't like Riddle strictly _hated_ tactile affection... 

Anyways. Riddle didn't hate Floyd. But it wasn't like Riddle liked him or anything.

Though... Riddle was confused as to why he was going so far for someone he didn't even like.

In this case, _'going so far'_ meant asking Jade what to get Floyd for his birthday.

An oblivious person would assume that Riddle was making a big deal over nothing, since normal people could ask their classmates for help, right? 

Those people had presumably never seen how terrifying Jade's smile could be, Riddle thought, as Jade laughed in that ominous _'I know something you don't'_ way.

"I think you might be overthinking this," Jade said. "I'm sure Floyd will be delighted no matter what you give him."

"That's not an answer," Riddle pointed out.

"Oh, absolutely not."

"...you don't intend on telling me anything, do you?" Riddle asked pointedly.

"I have complete faith that you'll figure something out," Jade said with an insincere smile.

Riddle was beginning to wonder why the hell he ever thought he could get a straight answer out of Jade. 

"By the way, you haven't forgotten that the fifth is my birthday as well, have you?" Jade asked.

"A-absolutely not!" Riddle exclaimed quickly.

"Then, I'll be looking forward to my gift too."

"..."

Great. Now Riddle had twice the present shopping to do.

* * *

On the way to the Mystery Shop, Riddle ran into a familiar face.

"Ah, Yuu," Riddle greeted.

"Hey Riddle!" the prefect returned with a smile. "Where're you headed?"

"To browse Sam's wares."

"Same here. Wanna walk and talk?" they asked.

"I don't mind," Riddle replied. 

Yuu laughed.

"I'm just gonna grab some candy. I need something sweet to keep my spirits up while I'm redoing my homework," Yuu said.

"Redoing?" Riddle asked.

"Grim set my homework on fire," Yuu answered with tired eyes. Riddle was about to offer to behead the magic cat, when Yuu continued on, "so, uh, what are you buying?"

Riddle hesitated, before wondering why. There wasn't anything strange about getting some classmates a gift for their birthdays, was there?

"Birthday gifts," Riddle answered. "For Floyd and Jade."

"Oh, cool," Yuu said.

"Did you already get them gifts?" Riddle asked, wondering if he could maybe compare notes with them on what to get.

"I'm gonna help Azul cook some stuff for the party," Yuu answered. "He's handling the cake while I make their favourite foods."

"Huh? Azul isn't going to cook it all himself?" 

"Apparently, he gets squeamish when he thinks about the menu, or something," Yuu said, before shrugging. "Well, it's easier than getting them gifts."

"What do you mean?"

"I went around helping the Stargazers for the Ta- I mean, that ceremony thing," Yuu said. "Jade just couldn't think of anything and wished for Floyd and Azul to be happy. He's _totally_ that type that insists he doesn't want anything for his birthday and then you just have to guess what he wants!"

Riddle gave them a flat look.

"Oh. Um. You.... might want to give Jade... some tea?" Yuu offered. "Or plants. Tea-plant. Something like that."

"I see," Riddle said, mentally noting that down. "And what do you suggest for Floyd?"

Yuu cringed.

"Uhhhhh, Floyd wanted these really, really, _really_ expensive shoes," Yuu said. "But... Kalim already bought 'em for him."

"...oh."

"But, well, I think you'll be fine!" Yuu exclaimed hurriedly. "I mean, he'd be happy just from you showing up, y'know?"

"That won't do. There are rules to this sort of thing, I'll have you know," Riddle said.

"Ah, of course..." Yuu muttered, before giving Riddle an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out!"

Yuu's voice was so earnest that Riddle couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thank you."

* * *

(While they were browsing the Mystery Shop together, Riddle happened upon a shoehorn. Getting an idea, Riddle asked if it was possible to get it engraved.)

* * *

Riddle was the punctual type, of course. He showed up to the twins' birthday party the exact moment the invitation said the party started, at the exact location the invitation stated.

Of course, he expected to be the only one there. One usually didn't expect punctuality and causal parties to mix.

He only really realized he had been duped when he found Floyd, sitting alone at a table for two in the courtyard. A sizeable amount of strawberry-topped cake rested on a serving plate on the middle of the table. Plates and cutlery had been set out for two and two alone.

"Goldfishie~!"

Riddle felt some sort of hesitance (he wouldn't dare call it nervousness) at the thought of being alone with Floyd, but he approached anyways.

"...you know, I would think you'd need more than two people for a party," Riddle quipped as he took his seat across from Floyd. 

"Ehe, this is special treat! Some time alone with Goldfishie before the real party."

"I see," Riddle said, glad he hadn't been tricked out of giving Jade his gift. He _refused_ to be in Jade's debt for _any_ reason. 

"Hey, hey, you know what day it is, right~?"

"Yes, of course I'm aware. Happy birthday, Floyd."

Floyd's grin only grew at that.

"Ehe! You remembered!"

"Of course I did!" Riddle snapped. "Who do you think I am?!"

Floyd just laughed more, causing Riddle to feel some overwhelmingly warm feeling inside of him rising up in his chest. Riddle decided to attribute that feeling to anger.

"Sorry, Goldfishie," Floyd said, suddenly pouting. "I didn't get to have a strawberry tart birthday cake, but I managed to get Azul to put lots of strawberries on top."

"Oh?" 

Floyd grinned, before stabbing a strawberry with his fork and holding it out to Riddle.

"It still tastes pretty good, though~! Come on, try it!"

And, for some fucking reason, after a moment's hesitation, Riddle did.

(It was because it was Floyd's birthday, so he had to play along, Riddle would tell himself later, even though he knew that wasn't an excuse.)

Riddle felt a little touched that Floyd remembered what he liked.

"Eat as much as you want~!" Floyd said happily. "I mean, you need it to grow big and tall, y'know?"

Never mind, Riddle wanted to kill him.

Taking in a deep breath to stop himself from beheading the guy on his own birthday, Riddle tried to calm himself down. 

"Shut up," Riddle said, because that was much calmer than his initial response. "Or I'll throw out your birthday present."

"Eh? You got me a birthday present?!" Floyd said, sparkles in his eyes.

"Regrettably."

Floyd almost seemed like he was bouncing in his seat, so Riddle pulled the wrapped box out of his pocket.

"...here," Riddle said. "Before I wind up destroying it."

Floyd, predictably, wound up ripping it open right in front of him. Riddle couldn't help but watch his reaction, some sort of antsy anticipation overtaking him.

"A shoehorn! With my initial engraved on it!" Floyd exclaimed joyfully. Riddle let out a sigh of relief.

"I saw it in the store and figured I might as well give it to you," Riddle said in a somewhat flippant tone, looking away from Floyd's bright smile.

This was a mistake, because that meant he didn't see Floyd getting up to pull Riddle into a hug.

"Wh--! Hey! Floyd!" Riddle screamed.

"Since it's just the two of us, isn't it fine?" Floyd asked.

And Riddle couldn't argue with that.

(It wasn't like he was enjoying it.)

"...happy birthday, Floyd," Riddle murmured into into Floyd's shoulder.


End file.
